Infeccion
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: una pequeña historia, con la presentacion de uno de mis personajes, espero les agrade. Danny lidia con sus poderes, Sam con su familia y Tucker se ve cade día más distraído y se alísla de sus amigos, y todo por una chica...
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fic

Fan Fic escrito por: Nightcat Todos los personajes (c) Butch Hartman

Ya quedando claro todo lo anterior... ¡¡cooomenzamos!!

**INFECCION**

**Capítulo 1**

Amity Park; Escuela Casper

-Danny, Tucker y Sam estan en la cafeteria de la escuela, tomando su almuerzo, Danny luce un poco cansado, bosteza mientras sostiene un sandwich y Tucker actualiza su PDA. Sam está hablándoles, y, no le están poniendo mucha atención...-

Sam; haciendo sonar su garganta- ¿Y bien?

Danny y Tucker: ¿Y bien qué?

¡sobre lo que les estaba hablando! ¡No me estaban escuchando! ¿Verdad?

Danny le contesta- Claro que te escuchábamos... es sólo que...-bostezo- auuum!!

No me escuchaban, sólo me oían...

Tucker deja su PDA en la mesa y toma su sándwich- No te ofendas,- le da una mordida(al sándwich)- pero es que la verdad, -otra mordida- escucharte hablar de la manera en que tus padres –toma un poco de jugo- tratan de "cambiar tu estilo" o "no me dejan expresar mi individualidad", durante todo el día no es muy estimulante que digamos... –Y volvió a su aparato.

Vamos Sam, -la interumpió Danny- al menos tú no tienes que detener a un montón de fantasmas que escapan de la zona fantasma, o esperar un ataque a cualquier momento del día o vivir ocultándole a tus padres que tienes poderes de fantasma con el riesgo de que un día –Danny imita a su Padre- "destruiré a ese fantasma molécula por molécula" o de que –ahora Danny imita a su madre- "diseccionemos a ese fantasma para analizarlo",- eso no es muy reconfortante que digamos, además; anoche no pude dormir porque el fantasma de las cajas estuvo causando caos en el centro comercial y Jazz me estuvo interrogando, pareciera que no tiene suficiente material con mis padres.

Sam, un poco suspicaz- hmm... Y por cierto, no nos has contado porqué no te molestaste en devolvernos las llamadas en las vacaciones, llevas toda la mañana jugando con tu PDA y...

Bueno, lo que pasa es que estuve bastante ocupado.

¿tan ocupado como para no avisarnos que te irías de viaje? ¡Vamos! Habíamos planeado pasar juntos nuestras vacaciones, ya que la vez pasada no salió como lo hubiéramos querido, todo porque te la pasaste chateando con no sé quién y no nos quieres decir...

Tucker les responde un poco molesto- ¿Y desde cuando tengo que informar de cada paso que doy?- Dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista.

Tucker, llevávamos semanas planeando todo y...

sabes...- Tucker se levantó de su asiento- creo que estábamos mejor escuchando cómo te quejabas de lo miserable que te hacen tus padres, eras menos ...

– Ah, ¿si?-les dice un poco molesta- ¡Pues supongo que me equivoqué cuando creí que podía tratar de desahogarme con mis amigos y por buscar un poco de apoyo!-Sam se levanta de su asiento- Siento haberlos molestado, nos vemos luego-Y se va muy enojada-

Danny trata de detenerla- ¡Sam! ¡Espera! Nosotros no queríamos...

-Pero Sam ya se había alejado...-

Vaya, sí que es rápida; creo que esta vez sí lo hiciste Danny...

¿Qué? -Danny no podía creer lo que oía-¡Pero si yo¡...-Y se levantó de su asiento- ¡y tú le dijiste!...¡¡que sus problemas no eran importantes!!

No, tú le dijiste que TUS problemas son más importantes-Tucker toma el sándiwch de Danny- ¿Vas a comerte esto?

Danny voltea hacia donde se había marchado Sam y se sienta- No, no tengo hambre...

Tucker se come el sándwich de Danny- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará- Además, es más riesgoso atrapar fantasmas que evitar ponerte un vestido rosa.

Danny mira hacia donde Sam se había ido y luego hacia Tucker- Creo que deberíamos ofrecerle una disculpa.

¿Qué? ¡Pero si tú fuiste el que...¡

Somos sus amigos, y ella espera que la comprendamos y deberíam...-un vaho azulado sale de su boca y el resto de los alumnos comienza a correr- ¡oh, no!, ¿Ahora qué?

Tucker voltea hacia donde Sam se había ido y le dice a Danny - ¡Ahí!-señalando el lugar- Es...

El fantasma entra flotando a la cafetería- ¡tengan cuidado!... ¡Soy el fantasma de las cajas!

El resto de los alumnos ya casi se han ido y Danny aprovecha la ocasión

Muy bien, no sé cómo le hiciste para escapar de nuevo, ¡pero me aseguraré de que no vuelvas! ¡Me convertiré en fantasma! -Se mete debajo de la mesa y sale volando en dirección al fantasma-

Este FF lo había escrito desde que comencé a ver la serie en la tv. abierta ( no tengo cable XD.) Como esto ya tenía algún tiempo guardado en una libreta, decidí capturarlo sin apenas uno que otro pequeñísimo cambio, de cositas que a final de cuentas no me terminaron de gustar, pero que no modifican a la historia en sí,

También habrá algunas cosas no concuerden con la serie, ya que no había visto todos los capítulos, pero aún así, me pareció que debía subirlo, para que ustedes lo leyeran y me dieran su opinión.

Harán su aparición algunos de los fantasmas que yo he "creado" y es que algunos aparecen más tarde en otros FF que siguen en proceso, soy lenta para escribir.

Ciao.

PD. Dejen review. .


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fic escrito por: Nightcat

Bien ya saben, todos los personajes de Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman.

Los extras que salgan, son mios.

La historia es una de mis locas invenciones, así que no se traumen, y no obtuve ( ni obtengo) nada más que mi propia diversión, y espero, la de los que lean esto.

**INFECCION**

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras tanto, en los sanitarios de las chicas:

Sam: grandioso, otro día que peleamos... y se moja la cara. Son unos insensibles.

¡¡Whaa!! –se oyen gritos de fuera, y Sam sale del sanitario a ver porqué tanto alboroto

Pasan corriendo varios alumnos que venían de los jardines- ¡¡Fantasmas!!

De pronto, Sam mira en su mochila, ella llevaba el termo en su mochila...

Sam: Oh, no, Danny... Tucker... Y salió corriendo hacia los jardines

Mientras tanto, en el jardín:

Danny: Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora? Aquí no hay cajas para que manipules, ¿qué estás tramando ahora? ¿piensas llevarte nuestras cajas de jugo?

Escucha, chico fantasma, no he venido a pelear contigo-le dijo muy serio- y si saqué a los demás de aquí, es porque no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Eso sí es nuevo, muy bien, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

El fantasma voltea a ver a Tucker- No creo que debas estar aquí-le dijo

Tucker sólo lo miró de una forma extraña y se cruzó de brazos, no se movió en lo más mínimo.

Tuck, vamos. No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Y Tucker no le quedó otro remedio que dirigirse al interior, vio a Sam que venía corriendo hacia los jardines, y vio que el termo sobresalía de su mochila- Tucker, ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Danny?

Está afuera, con el fantasma de las cajas, al parecer tenía algo importante qué decirle. Bueno, nos vemos, tengo mucho qué hacer-le dijo- y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Sam se quedó muy extrañada, ése no era el mismo Tucker, y decidió ir a los jardines con Danny.

En los Jardines:

¿Quieres decir que has perdido tus poderes?

Algo así, al principio no creí que fuera tan grave, pero ahora no puedo mover ni siquiera una cajita de jugo-le dijo amargamente- y no soy el único, a muchos otros nos está pasando lo mismo, comienzan perdiendo parte de sus poderes, y luego caen... enfermos...y todo desde que...

No pudo terminar la oración, porque un rayo de dio al Fantasma de las cajas en el pecho, y se abrió un portal que lo absorbió, Danny apenas escapó al segundo rayo y volteó, buscando al que les había disparado...

Rayos, ¡fallé! - Y de entre unos arbustos sale Jack Fenton, seguido por su esposa.

Vamos Jack-dijo Maddie Fenton- al menos le diste a uno,-Y volteó hacia Danny- pero yo no fallaré, chico fantasma, y disparó nuevamente.

Danny esquivó el disparo se volvió invisible y se metió en la escuela. Ya dentro, vio que Sam iba a los jardines y le habló:

¡¡psst!! Sam...

¿Danny?

¿Todo bien?

sí, puedes transformarte, no hay nadie aquí.

Danny se volvió visible y volvió a su forma humana, volteó a todos lados y le preguntó:

¿Y Tucker?

Se fue, dijo que tenía cosas qué hacer, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿quién fue esta vez?

El fantasma de las cajas, quería hablar a solas conmigo, por eso Tucker se fue, pero se veía preocupado, y no me dijo mucho, mis padres le dispararon y lo enviaron de regreso a la zona fantasma, menos mal que mi padre disparó primero, de lo contrario no estaría aquí...

¿Y se puede saber qué era lo que quería?

No sé con exactitud lo que le ocurrió, al parecer estaba perdiendo sus poderes, que se enfermaban o algo así...

mmm, eso suena algo extraño, no creo que los fantasmas pierdan sus poderes o que se enfermen...bueno, es que... no están... vivos. ¿O sí?

Bueno, es el fantasma de las cajas...-hace una mueca irónica- ¿a quién le importa?

No lo sé, no creo que debas de ignorarlo, podría ser algo serio...

Olvídalo... mmm... por cierto...-se rascó la cabeza, como buscando las palabras adecuadas, no quería hacer enojar a Sam otra vez - quería disculparme contigo, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal... yo...

Y ella lo interrumpió dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Vamos Danny, creo que sólo estábamos alterados, yo sé que tampoco es fácil para ti llevar una doble vida, vamos por Tucker

Por cierto; ¿Dónde está? Le pedí que me dejara a solas con el fantasma de las cajas.

Me lo encontré cuando yo iba de regreso al jardín , cuando escuché que había un fantasma en la escuela, te traía el termo y... –busca en su mochila- espera, aquí lo traía antes de encontrarme con Tucker- Y vacía el contenido de su mochila sobre el pasto-No está...- Y sigue buscando entre sus cosas.

¿Estás segura de que lo traías contigo?- Le preguntó a Sam que buscaba el termo como si fuera un alfiler- Seguro lo dejaste en tu casillero.

No, estoy segura de que lo traía en mi mochila, bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, de todas formas, si alguien más lo encuentra, no sabrá cómo funciona...

Está bien, pero es extraño...

¿Qué?- y guarda sus cosas de nuevo en la mochila, Danny le ayuda.

Que tenemos hablando un buen rato sin pelearnos... y

Qué; ¿acaso te gusta pelear conmigo? –Y lo mira de una manera extraña, como si estuviera halagada-

No, no me gusta que nos disgustemos –Y comienzan a caminar- es que... bueno –comenzaba a ponerse nervioso- ejem... puede parecer una locura...Olvídalo...

Vamos, Danny, dime...

Bien... que creo que peleamos más cuando Tucker está con nosotros, no podemos estar mucho tiempo con él, se aleja de nosotros...

Por favor Danny...

Te dije que era una locura.

Continuará...

segundo capítulo, y como ya les dije desde el primero, aún no veía la serie completa, vi unos cuantos capitulos y ese deseo de escribir renació.Así que muchas cosas no concordarán y ustedes sabrán comprender.

Comentarios, quejas, halagos, ya saben, a teclear...y recomiéndenme. XD

Ciao.

Dejen review...


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fic escrito por: Nightcat

Bien ya saben, todos los personajes de Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman.

Los extras que salgan, son mios.

La historia es una de mis locas invenciones, así que no se traumen, y no obtuve ( ni obtengo) nada más que mi propia diversión, y espero, la de los que lean esto.

**INFECCION**

**Capítulo 3**

En Fenton Works:

Cielos, estuvimos a punto de eliminar a esos fantasmas- decía un tanto deceptinado Jack.

No te preocupes cariño, estaremos preparados para la siguiente ocasión.-decía Maddie, mientas servía la cena- Danny, cariño, ¿no vas a cenar?

Gracias mamá, pero no, estoy algo cansado.

Después de ese ataque de fantasmas- decía Jack- no te lo reprocho hijo- y mordió su filete-pero creo que deberías cenar, luces un poco... escuálido.

Estaré bien- Y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

¿Creen que podamos cenar si hablar de fantasmas?- agregó Jazz.

Danny se puso a meditar sobre ello durante toda noche, recostado en su cama sin poder dormir, y analizando lo que había pasado durante las últimas 2 semanas, desde que volvieron de vacaciones.

Todo había marchado bien, hasta que sus respectivos padres los hicieron cambiar de planes. Al parecer los padres de Tucker decidieron que alejarlo de todo contacto con la civilización le haría bien, ya que se había pasado la última semana chateando toda la noche, y por supuesto, se lo hicieron saber a los padres de Sam y Danny.

Por supuesto, Danny y Sam negaron ser los causantes de los desvelos de Tucker, pero con sus antecedentes y escapes anteriores, no les creyeron.

Sam había ido con sus padres y su abuela a esquiar, y él Danny, se había tenido que acompañar a sus padres a visitar a su tía.

Tucker se había quedado en casa de su abuela, a él no le gustaba estar ahí, ya que lo más cercano a la tecnología era una vieja radio y cuando regresaron las pocas veces que había podido hablar con él desde su regreso, le había dicho algo sobre una chica que conoció, pero siempre estaba muy ocupado para hablar con ellos, pues ya se había citado con ella, ni siquiera les dijo su nombre... y no supo más. Incluso cuando regresaron de sus respectivas vacaciones, trataron de sonsacarle algo, pero no les dijo nada –Fue algo sin importancia, ella sólo estuvo allí durante las vacaciones- e inmediatamente les cambiaba la conversación.

Y pensando en eso se le fue la noche.

Al día siguiente, apenas prestaba atención a los profesores, sólo los veía mover los labios y los miraba con aire taciturno y continuó meditando sobre la extraña conducta de Tucker; que no se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban:

Señor Fenton...

Sam le pica en el brazo a Danny con su lápiz- Danny... Danny...

¿qué?- Voltea al frente – eh... ¿me puede repetir la pregunta?- y todos los del salón ríen-

Señor Fenton , si fuera tan amable de poner más atención- dijo el Sr. Lancer- y me hiciera el favor de leer la página 57 de su libro...

Suena el timbre que anuncia el fin de la clase.

Salvado por la campana, señor Fenton – Dijo el Sr Lancer, un tanto resignado- Muy bien recuerden que deben leer todo el capítulo para mañana y...

Mientras se arma el habitual ajetreo del final de clases, Sam aprovecha para acercarse a Danny .

Danny, ¿Qué te pasa? Andas muy distraído.

estaba pensando en algunas cosas...-Voltea a todos lados- ¿Y Tucker?

viene... - le dice mientras ve cómo Tucker sale rápidamente del salón- venía detrás de nosotros, ¿sabes? estuve pensando que últimamente Tucker anda muy raro; normalmente ya nos hubiera contado sobre lo aterradora experiencia de ir a visitar a su abuela y de leer a la luz de las velas,.

-¿tú también lo crees? por lo general es difícil callarlo y ahora apenas nos dirige la palabra- Ahora están frente a los casilleros, Danny saca un libro y lo mete a su mochila.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste la otra vez, que peleábamos cuando estaba Tucker con nosotros, todo comenzaba con uno de sus comentarios, y en vez de detenernos, nos picaba más. ¿Te has fijado que últimamente se aleja de nosotros?

Ya no nos molesta con las actualizaciones de su PDA...

Ni lo he visto por los vestidores de las chicas...- y se quedó callado, al ver la expresión de Sam- no es que yo ande por ahí, claro sólo es que...

Sí a mí también se me hace muy extraño su comportamiento.

Ya fuera de la escuela, todos se dirigen a sus casas, unos chicos miran una revista

Mira- es la nueva PDA, la PDASilver- ( perdón por el nombre, no sé de esas cosas y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió )1 Más rápida, mayor capacidad y más funciones que la anterior- dijo uno señalando el anuncio de la revista- wow!! Un poco cara eh?. Danny y Sam pasaron a su lado, y caminaron hacia sus casas.

Te lo dije Sam, Tucker ya nos habría avisado sobre eso, antes de que saliera en las revistas.

bueno, no te niego que me preocupa Tucker, pero... creo que hay algo más... ¿Danny, recuerdas cuando fue el último ataque de fantasmas? ¿No te parece extraño que no ha aparecido ninguno de tus enemigos? ¿En todas las vacaciones?

Bien, sí; mmm. Ahora que lo dices, al único fantasma que he visto desde que regresamos fue al fantasma de las cajas, pero no creo que...

Mra Sam, Tucker entró a esa tienda- Danny señaló una tienda de electrónica- vamos , quiero hablar con él.

En ese momento, varios aparatos salieron disparados por las puertas y ventanascomenzaron a flotar por los cielos, de la boca de Danny salió el vaho helado que anunciaba la presencia de un fantasma y buscó el causante; no sería difícil, el único que podría hacer eso era Tecknus.

Oh, no Tucker está ahí... Dijo Sam

¿Lo ves Sam?- le dijo sonriendo- No hay nada de qué preocuparse, tal vez los fantasmas también tomaron vacaciones, toma cuídame esto, espero que Tucker esté bien.- Danny le dio a Sam su mochila, corrió tras un buzón, se transformó y voló hacia los aparatos, que ya comenzaban a causar estragos.

No sé...- dijo para sí- Siento que falta algo y esto no me gusta nada.

Y así era. Tecknus no hizo su presentación, sólo se limitaba a tomar el control de los aparatos y comenzó a atacar a las personas que pasaban por ahí, no hizo sus burlas ni hizo ningún discurso, es más no dijo una sola palabra...

Sólo estaba atacando a Danny.

Y a Danny le estaba costando trabajo mantener sus ataques a raya, y uno de los tantos rayos de energía casi le da a Sam.

¡Sam! Será mejor que te alejes, puede ser peligroso-ese momentito de distracción le costó a Danny un buen golpe de una impresora.

-Sam, murmurando para sí- Eso no necesitas decírmelo dos veces- y corrió a un sitio seguro.

Finalmente; Tecknus arroja un remolino de aparatos que trataban de devorar a Danny, lo rodearon y se fueron sobre él, y Danny lanzó otro rayo de energía y se liberó.

Pero Tecknus ya se había ido.

Sam había corrido hacia un callejón, estaba preocupada por Danny, era extraño que le costara tanto derrotar a Tecknus, y eso era porque Danny había mejorado mucho, y le sorprendió la furia con la que este fantasma atacó, recordó sobre la advertencia del fantasma de las cajas... Y en ese momento, vio algo en el callejón de enfrente. Eran como una par de ojos rojos, que observaban la batalla desde las sombras, Sam observó por unos instantes, hasta que, una radio cayó a sus pies.

Pasado el peligro, Sam le hizo una seña a Danny, para que fuera donde ella, él bajó y volvió a la normalidad.

Vaya, eso sí que fue extraño.

Te lo dije, no deberías tomarlo a la ligera.- y le dio a Danny su mochila- Escucha, creo que me pareció ver algo en el callejón de allá – y se dirigió hacia el callejón, pero ya no había nada.

¿qué fue lo que viste?- Danny se acercó y tampoco vio nada- Tal vez lo imaginaste.

No sé, me pareció que aquí había alguien... ¿sería un fantasma?.

No lo creo, no detecto la presencia de ningún fantasma.

Bien; vámonos. –dijo no muy convencida Sam- pero aún así no me gusta.

Por la tarde, Danny llegó a su casa, era hora de comer y entró a la cocina.

¡¡Danny!!- dijo su madre- estaba un poco preocupada, después del ataque de ese fantasma, creí que volverías pronto.

¿ataque fantasma?- dijo Danny.. ¿cómo se..?

Mamá, por favor- dijo Jazz, ella sólo había estado escuchando la conversación mientras leía- ¿tienen que seguir con eso de los fantasmas?, debo recordarles que Danny está en una etapa importante de su vida y...

¡¡Danny!!- ahora era su padre- supongo que te enteraste de que tu madre y yo mandamos de regreso a ese fantasma a donde le corresponde, por cierto- le dio una palmada en la espalda, con la cual casi lo tira al suelo- dile a Tucker que nos avise de nuevo en cuanto vuelva a aparecer otro de esos acechadores ectoplásmicos por ahí.

Que Tucker hizo... ¿él les avisó del fantasma de la escuela?

Y es una pena que no llegamos a tiempo a esa tienda de electrónica, Tucker nos dijo que estabas por ahí y nos preocupamos, Danny, por favor, ten mucho cuidado en adelante, esos fantasmas pueden ser agresivos y...

Papá, mamá; por favor- Jazz cerró el libro- creo que Danny ya tuvo suficiente por hoy, ayer en la escuela y hoy en esa tienda.

Sí, creo que tienes razón cariño, pero es una lástima que se nos escapara ese chico fantasma, me habría encantado obtener una muestra de él para analizarla.

Dannny sintió cómo le recorrían los escalofríos.

-Danny, se vez un poco pálido- dijo Jazz, y agregó en voz baja- no dejes que te influencien con sus locuras.- papá- le está cayenzo queso a tus cosas.

¿Está todo bien Danny?-dijo Jack, mientras le quitaba el queso a otra de sus armas que estaba ajustando, en la mesa.

Sí papá, eso creo-Danny sólo miraba la nueva arma cubierta de queso.

Continuará...

1 Como ya les expliqué , no había visto todos los capítulos, y eso fue lo que se me ocurrió, en el capítulo de "Micro Management"(Pequeños negocios), donde Skulker trata de capturar a Danny por enésima vez, y donde Dash y Sam tienen que poner en forma a Tucker y a Danny, y ahí hacen mención de el nuevo modelo de PDA, (la smart tech 5000, creo) por cual Tucker casi se queda sin dedos. Y como quería que este FF se quedara lo más fiel a lo que escribí hace tanto tiempo, decidí dejarlo así.

Me encantan las locuras de los padres de Danny, así que van a dar lata en esta historia, y tienen peso, se los aseguro.

Comentarios, quejas, halagos, ya saben, a teclear...y recomiéndenme. XD

Es todo.

Ciao.

Dejen review. .


	4. Chapter 4

Bien ya saben, Todos los personajes de Danny Phantom© Butch Hartman.

Ya hacen aparición mis personajes, así que todos ellos © Nightcat

La historia es una de mis locas invenciones, así que no se traumen.

**INFECCION**

**Capítulo 4**

Ya era más de media noche en Amity Park

Estaba bastante oscuro, y por el suelo yacían algunos de sus libros, incluso su PDA estaban en el suelo.

Tucker había estado recostado en su cama, hacía unos días que no había dormido bien, por lo que después de cenar había subido a su habitación, y se había encerrado. De pronto, entró un fantasma a través de la pared y se posó sobre el buró. Era como del tamaño de un gato y tenía ojos rojos, sus orejas eran cortas, tenía colmillos, su piel era lisa y tenía el característico color verde brillante, sólo tenía patas delanteras, con afiladas garras y su cola era bastante larga, terminaba en un aguijón; además tenía una franja a lo largo del lomo, desde la nuca, hasta el aguijón, que era negro.

Tucker se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido de haber visto a semejante criatura entrar ahí, sobre todo Tucker, pero ni siquiera se inmutó.

El pequeño fantasma se acercó a Tucker, y le dijo con una vocecilla aguda:- Lo he visto, está aquí, en este pueblo, debemos avisarle...

Los ojos de Tucker brillaron en un color rojo, y otro fantasma como el que había entrado, (con la diferencia de que tenía unas franjas negras sobre los ojos, y las orejas negras) salió del cuerpo de Tucker, cayendo éste en la cama, el fantasma flotó frente al otro y le respondió -Bien, ya se lo esperaba, pero debemos seguir con el plan, todo debe de estar listo para su llegada, creo que están comenzando a sospechar, debemos ser cuidadosos...

El fantasma sobre el buró añadió- El fantasma de las cajas estuvo hablando con el chico; espero que...

-Eso ya está arreglado, ya sido neutralizado, no pudo decirle nada importante,-dijo el otro- dentro de poco no nos dará problemas, ya está presentando los síntomas...

-El virus actúa más rápido en él, Tecknus tardó casi 5 días en doblegarse- y se acomodó mejor en el buró- pero ha servido de mucho...

Y de pronto, Tucker comienza a recuperar el conocimiento, comienza a incorporarse - pero qué ra...- y el fantasma vuelve a entrar en el cuerpo de Tucker.

-Pobres imbéciles, no saben lo que les espera- dijo el fantasma en el buró.

-Sí -dijo el fantasma con la voz de Tucker- los humanos son tan débiles, sobre todo este cuerpo... no me agrada mucho

-Pero nadie mejor que él para nuestros planes- dijo el del buró- Al menos tiene un gran cerebro.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya- y el fantasma se incorporó y salió de la habitación, mientras el que estaba dentro de Tucker se levantó de la cama, tomó la mochila, y se sentó frente a un escritorio, vaciando su contenido -De acuerdo, aún tengo mucho qué hacer...

Al día siguiente en Gasper High, Danny y Sam caminan por el pasillo:

Sam, ¿lograste comunicarte con Tuck?- preguntó Danny.

Danny sacó su celular y marcó el número de Tucker...- nada- dijo él, un poco preocupado.

Danny, esto no me gusta, definitivamente algo raro le pasa, y tenemos que averiguar qué es.

Danny seguía insistiendo y seguían sin contestarle- rayos..., me manda al buzón, ya le dejé mil mensajes y no me ha respondido ninguno- guarda su celular.

A mí tampoco, llamé a su celular, pero no me contestó, así que llamé al teléfono de su casa, y su madre me dijo que estaba enfermo y ya se había dormido- estaban frente al casillero de Sam- y creo que no les gustó que llamara a esa hora.

No habrás llamado a medianoche, ¿verdad?-Sam no dijo nada- Danny la miró fijamente- lo hiciste

¡¡Lo siento!! - se defendió ella, al ver la mirada acusadora de Danny-Pues, estaba preocupada, ni en videoconferencia, ni su celular, nada, y no me había fijado en la hora hasta que su madre me colgó el teléfono.

-No hay problema, yo habría echo lo mismo- Y caminaron hacia el casillero de Danny

¿Y qué te distrajo de tus intentos por localizar a Tucker?

Pues...- Danny abrió su casillero- ¿recuerdas cuando el fantasma de las cajas apareció en el patio?

Sí

-¿Y que mis padres llegaron y lo mandaron de regreso a la zona fantasma?- Danny metió los libros que llevaba.

Sí

¿Y Tecknus atacando en la tienda donde había entrado Tucker?- Y sacó otro libro.

Sí

Mi padre me dijo que Tucker los había llamado, y lógicamente, ellos acudieron creyendo yo que podía estar en peligro- cerró el casillero de un portazo- Y mi madre lamenta no tener una muestra del "chico fantasma" para analizar, y mi padre estuvo calibrando un arma nueva durante la cena.

Huy... espero que no tengas que estrenarla, Danny; pero me dejaste pensando sobre lo que hizo Tucker...

¿Qué piensas sobre eso Sam?

No sé, Tucker dando el pitazo a tus padres, y... enfermo...- Y sonó el timbre - Bueno, ya nos ocuparemos de eso, no quiero llegar tarde a clases- Y se dirigió al salón de clases.

Danny vio alrededor, buscando a Tucker, pero no lo vio, y se fue corriendo detrás de Sam.

Pasaron tres clases y no vieron a Tucker, Danny ya se sentía bastante inquieto, ya era demasiado tiempo sin poder hablar con Tucker y no se iba a quedar esperando, quería respuestas, e iba a obtenerlas.

Sam, vamos, tenemos que buscar a Tuck- dijo Danny, en voz baja, estaban en clase de ciencias- No puedo estar más tiempo así.

Danny, estoy tan preocupada como tú, -dijo ella, mirando de reojo a la profesora e inclinándose hacia Danny- pero debemos ser más precavidos, recuerda que mis padres están en alerta porque creen que estuvimos chateando con Tucker y...

Exacto, tenemos qué averiguar con quién estuvo desvelándose, porqué ya no nos dirige la palabra y...-Danny estaba empezando a hablar más fuerte

Danny, baja la voz, no creo que sea el momento adecuado, por cierto, ¿traes otro termo contigo?...

Sí- dijo, impaciente- lo traigo conmigo en la mochila, ¿pero qué...?

Manson, Fenton- dijo la profesora-¿hay algún problema?

No, ninguno-dijo Sam, volviendo a su lugar.

Bien, entonces- dijo dirigiéndose a la clase- volvamos a nuestro ejercicio, si tenemos...

Sam pasó una nota a Danny, él la desdobló y leyó-_ no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo_-Danny volteó a ver a Sam, quien le hizo una seña optimista y volvió la mirada al frente.

Sonó la campana, Sam tomó sus cosas y le hizo una seña a Danny, indicándole que la siguiera.

Danny la siguió entre la marea de alumnos y entraron a uno de los cuartos de limpieza- Eh, Sam- dijo Danny, exactamente... ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

-Vamos a buscar a Tucker, Danny, creí que era obvio- le respondió, mientras revolvía entre las cajas de material de limpieza

Bien, y la idea es...-dijo él, no muy convencido- No sé cómo lo vamos a hacer si estamos escondidos en este cuarto, podría hacernos invisibles y salir sigilosamente...- no terminó la frase, pues Sam lo jaló y lo cubrió con una gran manta.

¡¡Oye!! no es el momento de jugar a las escondidas, Sam- y se quitó la manta, que encima de todo, estaba sucia- ¿Qué pretendes...?

Danny, no podemos estar en la escuela si hay un fantasma merodeando por ahí y con todas las intenciones de atacar a los estudiantes- Y le volvió a colocar la manta- Y... no sé, nadie podría reprocharte el hecho de que prefieras salir corriendo de la escuela, creo que hasta Lancer lo haría.-dijo ella con una mirada malévola.

En ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Dash en el pasillo; Danny miró a Sam y arqueó una ceja, se colocó la manta-Me agrada tu forma de pensar, le dijo- y atravesó la puerta.

-¡¡FANTASMA!!- gritó Dash; Sam salió del cuarto con las mochilas y se unió a la muchedumbre, corrió por el pasillo y vio a Lancer que gritaba-¡¡Por todos los cielos!! ¡¡Todos salgan de aquí en orden!!- decía perdiendo la compostura y salió corriendo junto con los alumnos que abandonaban aterrorizados la escuela.

Bien, ya estamos fuera-dijo Sam, corriendo al lado de Danny- ¿cuál es el plan?

Ahora vamos con Tucker, supongo que estará en su casa,- Danny se había distraído un momento recordando la casa de horror de Dash- entraremos por la fuerza, si es necesario.

Vaya, toda una mente maestra...-dijo ella con ironía.

Habían recorrido tan sólo unas calles cuando Danny detectó la presencia de un fantasma.

Vaya, ¿y ahora quién?- dijo él, buscando a su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie.

¡¡Danny¡¡ - Sam señaló hacia el cielo,-¡¡ahí!!- la señora del almuerzo flotaba frente a ellos- Y no parecía la misma. No dijo nada, sólo estaba ahí flotando.

Muy bien, señora, aún no es la hora del almuerzo- Danny se transformó- Y ahora no es un buen momento.

En el preciso instante en el que Danny trató de avanzar, la señora del almuerzo hizo salir carne de unas cajas de la tienda cercana, un remolino de carne la envolvió y se trasformó en un enorme monstruo de carne, que cayó pesadamente sobre la calle, bloqueándoles el paso.

Sam, la distraeré para que puedas pasar- susurró Danny- en cuando te dé la señal...- Sam se preparó para correr- ¡¡ahora!!

Sam corrió mientras Danny lanzó un rayo al monstruo de carne, llamando así su atención y atrayéndolo al lado opuesto de la calle, parecía que daba resultado, pero el fantasma ya se había percatado de eso, así que lanzó una carga de carne sobre Sam, haciéndola caer.

¡¡Sam!!- gritó Danny- y recibió otra avalancha de carne, de la que salió inmediatamente, haciéndose intangible- ¡¡Sam!!, ¿estás bien?- y voló hacia donde estaba Sam.

Sam salía de entre la carne- ¡¡Danny, detrás de tí!!- le señaló ella, y más carne cayó sobre ella.

El monstruo siguió atacando a Danny, y trató de alejar el ataque de Sam, quien ya se incorporaba y buscaba su mochila entre la carne.

El termo...el termo...-decía ella mientras excavaba entre la carne- la mochila cayó por aquí... ¡¡ahí está!!- la mochila de Danny había caído sobre unas cajas aplastadas, y la tomó- ¡Danny!, tengo tu...- dejó la frase a medias pues, justo en ese momento, las cajas se armaron, y comenzaron a flotar.

-¡¡Tú otra vez!!- gritó Danny, al ver a fantasma de las cajas- trató de ir a auxiliar a Sam, pero el monstruo de carne no le daba tregua.

¡¡Ah, no, no te la llevarás!!- Sam se aferró a la mochila, pues el fantasma de las cajas trataba de quitársela y ella notó una extraña marca en el brazo del fantasma.

El fantasma flotó más alto, haciendo que Sam colgara de una de las correas, y la mochila comenzó a desgarrarse cuando el fantasma comenzó a sacudirla para hacer caer a Sam.

-¡¡Danny!!-gritó ella cuando la correa cedió y Sam caía junto con el contenido de la mochila.

Danny fue rápidamente y atrapó a Sam en el aire, la dejó rápidamente en el suelo y él se disponía a contraatacar a los fantasmas, cuando ella lo sujetó.

¿Sam? qué...- ella le entregó el termo- oh, gracias, ahora sí voy a...

En ese momento, un rayo de energía le dio por detrás al monstruo de carne, dejando a la señora del almuerzo al descubierto, ella hizo una seña con la cabeza al fantasma de las cajas, e inmediatamente se esfumaron.

Danny escuchó la voz de su padre que gritaba desde su camioneta-¡¡Vuelvan aquí fantasmas!!- descendió del vehículo y volvió a gritar- ¡¡vuelvan y Jack Fenton les dará su merecido!!

Sam se colocó frente a Danny para que regresara a su estado normal, justo a tiempo para salir al encuentro de sus padres.

¡¡Danny!! ¡¡Sam!!- gritó Maddie- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone que deberían estar en la escuela.-dijo ella un poco severa- No me digan que se han vuelto a escapar, y si es así, estarán en serios problemas.

Jack se acercó con una bazuca al hombro, todavía humeante- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Bueno... yo estaba... y... -Danny estaba un poco aturdido del ataque los fantasmas y con la repentina aparición de sus padres lo bloqueó un momento, pero Sam se recuperó rápidamente y agregó:

¡¡Un fantasma atacó en la escuela!!, todos se asustaron y el señor Lancer nos dijo que saliéramos y todos...

-¡Un fantasma!- dijeron los padres de Danny a la vez

...han corrido a protegerse en sus casas, y nos dirigíamos a casa cuando esos dos fantasmas nos atacaron y...

Maddie interrumpió las atropelladas explicaciones de Sam, un tanto sobresaltada.

¡Jack, un fantasma atacó a los niños en la escuela!-Maddie cambió su modalidad de severidad a preocupación y abrazó fuertemente a Danny- Danny, cariño, ¿estás bien?

Descuida mamá, estamos bien, y estaré mejor si me dejas respirar...

-¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?- y se acercó a ella, sin soltar a Danny- ¿están heridos?-agregó al verlos cubiertos de trozos de carne-¿Dónde está Jazz?

Sam retrocedió un poco, como si temiera que Maddie Fenton la asfixiara como lo hacía en ese momento con Danny.

Maddie, dijo al fin Jack- tenemos que ir a buscar a ese fantasma y buscar a Jazz- no perdamos más tiempo.

De acuerdo Jack-asintió Maddie y soltó a Danny- Danny, Sam, será mejor que vayan nuestra casa y se queden ahí, Danny, vamos a buscar a tu hermana- dijo a Danny.

Jack y Maddie se subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a Gasper High.

No sé porqué tengo la ligera impresión de que alguien no quiere que veamos a Tucker...-Dijo Sam, sacudiéndose la carne- Danny, ¿y el termo?

Danny hizo visible el termo y agregó- si mis padres veían el termo, no se habrían creído el cuento de que íbamos a mi casa y me hubieran preguntado qué hacía con él...

¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-No tenemos más opción que ir a casa, supongo que tus padres te estarán esperando, pero esta noche le haré una visita a Tuck.-Danny pateó unas salchichas

-¿Quieres hacerlo de la forma tradicional?-Sam se quitaba trozos de carne del cabello- ¿o piensas atravesar las puertas de su casa?

La segunda opción, creo. o... tal vez te use de carnada, seguro que muerde el anzuelo- dijo Danny, conteniendo las ganas de reírse

Ja, ja, ja- Sam se río de forma irónica y le lanzó un trocito de carne a Danny...

La señora del almuerzo y el fantasma de las cajas los observaban desde lo alto de un edificio, y al ver que se dirigían a casa de Danny, se volvieron a desvanecer.

Y nuevamente, desde una ventana cercana, un par de ojos rojos había observado la batalla.

Continuará...

Bien, este capítulo es un poquito largo, pero tiene más acción, (según yo) y espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Sí, Tucker está poseído, pues qué creían... y ya verán porqué.

Agradezco los comentarios que este Fic ha recibido.

Nenexin y Ghost Steve: gracias.

Comentarios, quejas, halagos, ya saben, a teclear...y recomiéndenme. XD

Es todo.

Ciao.

Dejen review. .


	5. Chapter 5

Bien ya saben, Todos los personajes de Danny Phantom© Butch Hartman, personajes nuevos © Nightcat

La historia es una de mis locas invenciones, si algo no va de acuerdo a la serie... no se traumen: ¡¡¡es un fanfic!!!

**INFECCION**

**Capítulo 5**

Danny paseaba por la sala,cual león enjaulado, desesperado por que sus padres se descuidaran y así poder escapar.

Pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

Cuando llegaron sus padres, junto con una fastidiada Jazz, Danny supo que tendría que dejar sus planes para otra ocasión.

Lo hubieras visto, Danny- decía Jazz mientras ponían la mesa- los pocos que quedaron en la escuela se asustaron aún más cuando papá comenzó a revisarlos para ver si no eran fantasmas, y a dos chicas les atrapó el cabello con esa aspiradora, y mamá interrogando a otros...como si no estuvieran lo bastante alterados... y...- mamá me acribilló con preguntas sobre si me encontraba bien y si no había visto hacia donde se había ido el fantasma.

¿Y qué les dijiste Jazz?

Que no había visto nada, y por lo visto, estaban un poco decepcionados...por cierto Danny...¿En dónde estabas tú? No te vi en la escuela.

Eh... bueno... yo... oye, ¿Dónde están? papá y mamá...

En el laboratorio- contestó Jazz- dijeron que tenían que sacar algunas cosas viejas del laboratorio... unas viejas muestras de ectoplasma, o algo así.

Muy bien, chicos- Jack Fenton acababa de entrar a la cocina- dos ataques de fantasmas en una semana y en su escuela, y desafortunadamente esta vez no pudimos obtener muestras- dijo, decepcionado- No sé si sea conveniente que sigan asistiendo a clases...

¡¡¡Pero papá!!!- interrumpió Danny- no creo que sea para tanto, yo...

No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo Jazz- no pensarás que dejaré de ir a la escuela sólo por unos fantasmas... además, ustedes ya tienen muestras...

Claro que no chicos- intervino Maddie- no han dejado que su padre les explique, hemos pensado que ustedes pueden ayudarnos si nos avisan si hay algún fantasma merodeando por ahí...

Cierto, tal y como lo ha echo Tucker- dijo Jack- un gran chico, lástima que esté enfermo...

¿Enfermo?- dijo Danny, extrañado- pero cómo...

Su madre me ha telefoneado para avisarnos- Maddie comenzó a servir la cena- y estará en cuarentena, y la señora Tucker no quiere que se contagien, por lo que me pidió que tú y Sam no lo visiten, y estoy de acuerdo con ella, ya le he avisado a los padres de Sam, Danny- le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo- Danny, prométeme que aguardarás a que Tucker se recupere, no quisiera que enfemaras.

Pero mamá...

Danny, prométemelo, por favor- Maddie lo dijo en un tono un tanto suplicante- sé que son buenos amigos; y es por su propio bien

Está bien- añadió Danny a regañadientes- si no hay más opción...

Gracias cariño- dijo Maddie y le alborotó el cabello.

Jack, quisiera que llevaras a la cochera la caja con las cosas viejas que sacamos del laboratorio- dijo Maddie- y las muestras, al almacén, por favor.

¿Cosas viejas?- dijo un tanto indignado Jack- pero Maddie, el que no funcionen no quiere decir que no puedan ser útiles- y tomó una cajita, con una manivela al lado y la giró- mira esto- la caja no se abrió.

¿Qué se supone que hace?- preguntó Jazz- ¿Saldrá la cabeza de un payaso colgando de algún resorte?

Danny dejó su cena por un momento y miró la cajita, evidentemente, no era un juguete.

Se supone que atraparía a los fantasmas,algo así como una trampa, y los hace vulnerables; disminuye sus poderes...pero..._ y sacudió la caja- sólo funcionó una vez, pero desde entonces no abre- la golpeó otra vez, y la arrojó de nuevo a la caja de cachivaches.

¿Vulnerables?- preguntó Danny

Esa era la intención, pero al parecer sólo fragmentó a uno, gracias a eso obtuvimos suficientes muestras- dijo Jack- pero como ya les dije, sólo funcionó una vez.

*-*-*-*-*

Y bien, ¿qué opinas Sam?-Danny estaba en su recámara, había llamado a Sam a su celular- y había estado paseando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Lo mismo que te dije en la tarde, alguien no quiere que nos acerquemos a Tucker.

Ya lo sospechaba, ahora mis padres se unen a la lista, y no tenemos excusa para ir a su casa, todo por esa estúpida cuarentena.

Sí, no creo que esté enfermo, lo vimos hace poco, no creo que cayera enfermo tan pronto, y además nos ha evitado... y ha estado actuando muy extraño desde que regresamos de vacaciones...

De echo, Danny- agregó Sam- fue desde antes de vacaciones...- recuerda que estuvo chateando hasta altas horas de la noche, lo que provocó que nuestros padres nos separaran y no pudimos salir juntos.

Cierto, desde entonces nos evitaba, de echo, lo único que recuerdo, es que había dico algo de una chica...

¿Crees que sea ella con quien ha estado chateando?- preguntó Sam- Y si es así...¿porqué tanto misterio?

No lo sé... ¿Cuál era su nombre?- Danny se sentó en la cama

Nunca nos lo dijo, pero creo que la vio, cuando fue a casa de su abuela...- Y después de eso...Tal vez- dijo Sam- le ocurrió algo, pudieron haberlo atacado o tal vez esté poseído por algún fantasma... como cuando...me convertí en dragón...*1

No lo creo, bueno, hasta ahora no lo he visto hacer nada raro, salvo evitarnos o avisarle a mis padres sobre los fantasmas que nos han atacado...

Hablando de eso, Danny- lo interrumpió Sam- Danny, casi lo olvido, el fantasma de las cajas...

¿Sí? ¿qué hay con él?

Bien, cuando estaba tratando de hacerme caer, vi una marca en su brazo, algo como... una herida reciente.

¿Herida?- repitió Danny, extrañado- pero es difícil dañar aun fantasma...ya sabes, podemos hacernos intangibles...y una herida podría "sanar" rápido... debiste haberlo imaginado.

Estoy completamete segura de lo que vi, -dijo decidida-y era una herida, Danny, recuerda que él queria hablar contigo hace unos días... ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

Sam, escucha, no creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse, además, todos los fantasmas a los que me he enfrentado prefieren atacar a arreglar las cosas hablando, escucha, esperaré a que mis padres se duerman, y pasaré por tí, tenemos que hablar con Tucker, tiene mucho qué aclarar...

¿Y si es verdad que está enfermo?, no sé Danny, creo que deberíamos...

Bien, si no estás muy segura, iré yo solo- dijo Danny un poco enfadado- Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin saber qué le ocurre...

Muy bien, pasa por mí a la medianoche, y trae el termo contigo- Y sam cortó la comunicación...

Cuando Danny se aseguró de que sus familia dormía y de que no notarían su ausencia, sacó su chamarra, tomó el termo y la caña de pescar Fenton, - transformación- dijo, y salió por la ventana.

¡pac!- una piedrita chocó en la ventana de Sam- ¿Danny?- preguntó ella, asomándose a la ventana, abriéndola al ver a Danny flotando frente a ella- pasa, ¿porqué no simplemente atravesaste la pared?

Sam,- Danny entró a la habitación- no me pareció correcto entrar así a la habitación de una chica... y... bueno- Danny ya no sabía qué decir- tú sabes, podrías...no sé... estar indispuesta... o...

Danny, por favor,- dijo Sam, impaciente- no creerás que iba a estar cambiándome o algo, ya estoy lista, mis padres duermen, y si te dije eso, fue porque podrías haberlos despertado, últimamente están alerta, creen que podría escapar para ver a Tucker.

Bueno, no andan muy errados ¿ no?- dijo en un tono irónico- es hora de irnos- y le dio la mano, ambos se hicieron invisibles y atravesaron la pared.

Ambos flotaban, ahora visibles, Danny sostenía a Sam- ¿has traído el termo?-preguntó ella- no me sorprendería que algún fantasma nos saliera al paso.

Sí, lo traigo, y la caña de pescar Fenton, y Sam, es medianoche y no creo que...-el vaho azulado salió de su boca- rayos...- y volteó alrededor, buscando al fantasma

Danny, será mejor que veas por dónde vas- gritó Sam, alarmada al ver que casi chocan con un edificio, ya que Danny se hizo intangible justo a tiempo.

Un fantasma, con forma de pulpo se abalanzó contra ellos, en cuanto se volvieron visibles y Danny dejó a Sam a salvo en el suelo, otro fantasma, una pequeña y tierna gatita *2 trató de derribar a Danny, la esquivó, sólo para que otro pulpo lo atrapara entre sus tentáculos.

¡¡¡Danny!!!- Sam había sacado la caña de pescar de la mochila de Danny y arrojó el sedal al pulpo, liberando a Danny, Sam le arrojó el termo y Danny atrapó al pulpo.

El otro pulpo y la gatita fantasma dirigieron su ataque a Sam, la gatita abrazó a Sam y la hizo caer al suelo, al tenerla así de cerca, Sam notó que la gatita tenía la misma herida en uno de sus brazos, Danny atrapó al otro pulpo con el termo y alejó a la gatita con un rayo.

Muy bien gatita- gritó él- Podrás ser asquerosamente tierna, pero si no la sueltas podría arrancarte la cabeza- Danny le arrojó el sedal y la atrapó.

¡¡¡Danny!!!- gritó Sam, aún en el suelo- ¡¡¡mira su brazo!!!

Su...¿qué demonios es eso?- preguntó él, pero la gatita aprovechó la oportunidad, sacó sus garras y se liberó del hilo, intentó rasguñar a Danny, él retrocedió y la gatita huyó.

Danny bajó, volvió a su apariencia normal y ayudó a Sam a levantarse- Bien, espero que ahora tomes en serio lo que te dije que alguien no quiere que veamos a Tucker.

Claro...

San se levantó, miró alrededor y le preguntó- ¿Viste la herida? ¿A qué crees que se deba?

Sí, la vi, y no sé cómo se la habrá hecho, Sam, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa, acabo de darme cuenta, ninguno de los fantasmas que nos han atacado ha dicho una sola palabra, atacan, y se van, esto no es normal en ellos.

Caminaron el resto de la calle, pero ya estaban a la puerta los padres de Tucker, y los de Danny ...

¡Danny!-era Maddie, y bastante molesta- ¡Creí haberte pedido que te abstuvieras de visitar a Tucker!

Chicos, creo que están en serios problemas- añadió Jack- Sam, si tus padres se enteran de que te haz escapado otra vez...

Papá, mamá, lo siento, yo...-Danny no sabía ni qué decir- no era mi intención.

Comenzó la cascada de regaños hacia los chicos, pero Sam ni siquiera los escuchaba, había reparado en la actitud de los padres de Tucker, no habían dicho ni pío, tenián la mirada ausente y vio las mismas heridas en su brazo, las mismas que tenían los fantasmas que los habían atacado, y le dio un codazo a Danny que las reconició enseguida.

Señores Fenton- habló por fin Sam- Danny no quería desobedecerlos, lo que pasa es que...

¿Sí?- dijeron a su vez los Fenton

Yo estaba preocupada por Tucker, no lo hemos visto, ya saben, con todos esos fantasmans por ahí, y eso... y como quería visitarlo, se lo comenté a Danny, y él no quiso que saliera sola, así que se ofreció a acompañarme...

Los padres de Danny se la estaban creyendo y Maddie dirigió una mirada comprensiva a su hijo- ...ya saben...-continuó ella, animada al ver la reacción favorable de los adultos- ...él tiene experiencia en combatir fantasmas, gracias a ustedes...-Jack Fenton infló el pecho, orgulloso y complacido.

...Danny, no era mi intención meterte en problemas- finalizó ella.

Jack Fenton le dio a Danny una palmada en la espalda- Bien echo Danny, me alegra que no permitieras que tu amiga salga sola por ahí, con esos fantasmas rondando por ahí...

De todas formas- intervino Maddie- no me parece una hora muy conveniente para visitas, Sam, te llevaremos a tu casa, Danny vámonos y los siguió a la camioneta.

Señores Folley, lamentamos los inconvenientes que pudimos haberles ocasionado, gracias por todo- se despidió Jack.

No hay problema- dijeron a la vez los Folley, con una expresión ausente.

Todos subieron a la camioneta Fenton, y se pusieron en marcha Sam miró por la ventanilla y dio un codazo a Danny.

¡Auch!- deja de hacer eso...

Danny, ¡los padres de Tucker tienen las mismas heridas!- susurró Sam

Lo sé- Danny también sususrraba y se frotaba el brazo- y eso nos hace más difíciles las cosas, quizá... Tal vez lo hizo quien también hirió a los fantasmas.

¿También crees que sea a causa de algún fantasma?

Como ya te dije, no es fácil herir a un fantasma, y si ya ha herido a un humano... pareciera que están bajo el control de algo, nos llevan la delantera, no podemos ver a Tucker...voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto.

Si es que tus padres te dan oportunidad, ahora sí que te mantendrán vigilado...

Nos van a vigilar, espera a ver qué dirán tus padres.

Oh, no...- habían llegado a la casa de Sam, sus padres ya los esperaban en el pórtico... y no se veían felices.

Los padres de Danny bajaron primero y hablaban con ellos.

Sam bajó de la camioneta junto con Danny-¿Crees que me crean el cuento?-dijo ella algo preocupada.

Mis padres lo creyeron, seguro que sí- le dio una palmadita en el hombro- eres una gran actriz.

Caminaron juntos hacia la casa, al menos tenían una coartada y a los padres de Danny para reforzarla.

Desde el techo de una de las casas cercanas, alguien se ocultaba entre las sombras, y se oyó una risita de satisfacción.

Continuará...

*****************

*1-el episodio "Vinculos paternos " donde sale Dora.

*2 La gatita sayonara, ya saben esa que hizo que Paulina fuera más odiosita de lo que ya es. del capítulo :(Lo que quieras) donde aparece Desiree.

Como ustedes recordarán, al principio Jazz no estaba muy de acuerdo con las actividades antifantasmas de sus padres y recuerden que ella aún no conocía el secreto de Danny así que no se saquen de onda.

esas heridas... pronto sabrán el porqué de ellas.

Los padres de Danny podrán ser inteligentes y todo, pero vaya que son despistados... menos mal.

Me alegra ver que al menos alguien lee esto, je, je.

Digo, no soy muy buena escribiendo, (hay otros que se la rifan y son buenísims en eso... ) y la forma en la que podemos saber si alguien está interesado en la historia, es cuando dejan sus opiniones en un review.

Comentarios, quejas, halagos, chocolates, palomitas de maíz... bienvenidos. X3

Es todo.

Ciao. ^ ^.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien ya saben, Todos los personajes de Danny Phantom© Butch Hartman, personajes nuevos © Nightcat

La historia es una de mis locas invenciones, si algo no va de acuerdo a la serie... no se traumen: ¡¡¡es un fanfic!!!

**INFECCION**

**Capítulo 6**

Sam corría hacia la escuela, por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, olvidó poner su despertador a tiempo y se la había echo tarde.

Al doblar una esquina, tropezó con alguien, una chica, vestida de un modo algo futurista, Sam casi la derriba-¡¡¡ Lo siento!!!- alcanzó a gritarle mientras continuaba con su carrera, pues se moría de ansias de contarle a Danny cómo le había ido la noche anterior.

La actuación de Sam había salido mejor de lo planeado.

Danny y Sam estaban en el salón de clases el profesor Lancer aún no llegaba y la mayoría de los alumnos hablaban entre ellos.

Y si no hubiera sido por tus padres,- dijo Sam- tal vez no me hubieran creído-dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Bien ahora que sabemos que definitivamente algo anda mal con Tucker y su familia, debemos de averiguar porqué está actuando de esa forma tan extraña- Danny miró alrededor, para ver si nadie los escuchaba- Y saber qué le pasa a esos fantasmas.

En ese momento Lancer entró al salón, lo que acabó con el barullo y todos volvieron a sus asientos.

Lamento la demora, estudiantes- dijo Lancer colocando unos papeles en su escritorio- Pero el director me ha informado que habrá una nueva estudiante, que nos acompañará a partir del día de hoy...

Excelente, carne fresca- susurró Dash a Paulina, quien le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

¿Estudiante nueva?- dijo Sam en voz baja a Danny- Pero si el curso ya está avanzado...

...y viene desde...buscó entre sus papeles-Vaya, no está; bien ella es de Kansas, y éste será su primer año en una escuela, por lo que entiendo ella recibió clases particulares en su casa...

Vaya, vaya, una pueblerina...- susurró Paulina a una chica rubia a su lado- fabuloso.

Y granjera...-añadió la chica- qué horror...debe de vivir entre animales...

Paulina echó hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello con su mano, mientras al parecer tramaba un plan para molestar a la chica nueva.

Sam había escuchado los cometarios de las chicas, y negó con la cabeza, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.-Prejuiciosas- pensó ella

Llamaron a la puerta

-adelante-Dijo Lancer- la nueva estudiante entró al salón y se quedó al frente de la clase

Muy bien chicos, les presento a Alice :

Aaah- no puede ser-dijo Sam, bastante sorprendida

¿La conoces?-preguntó Danny

Danny, tropecé con ella en la mañana- casi la derribo.

Definitivamente no era ninguna pueblerina.

Tenía cabello negro, y no parecía nada a la de una granjera, al contrario.

Traía unos audífonos, al parecer de su reproductor de música, en la muñeca tenía un reloj digital, usaba anteojos y su ropa parecía bastante moderna, hasta cierto punto, futurista. Vestía una falda, con varias ranuras al los costados, al parecer, bolsillos, un suéter a juego, con un diseño similar al de la falda, y botas, semejantes a las que tenía el traje de Danny, además de su mochila, que traía atravesada, recorrió con la mirada a los que estaban ahí presentes, e inmediatamente sacó de su mochila un PDA y comenzó; al parecer a escribir algo en ella, ignorando los cuchicheos y miradas curiosas de las que era objeto.

Paulina jugueteaba con su cabello sin dejar de mirar desafiante a la chica, analizándola.

Lancer miró un tanto extrañado la actitud de la chica, carraspeó un poco, para llamar su atención- Señorita , si quiere hacer favor de tomar asiento, para dar comienzo a la clase.

se dirigió a una silla vacía que estaba justo frente a Paulina y a la derecha de Sam. y sacó su libro.

Bien, continuando con la lección del día de ayer, hoy vamos a...

Comenzó a tomar nota de la clase, y el resto de los alumnos hicieron lo mismo

después de un rato, Danny sintió que lo observaban: Y así era Alice tenía la mirada fija en él- y le susurró- No eres lo que aparentas.

¿Qué?-

Estás ocultando algo, y voy a averiguar qué es- finalizó y volvió su mirada al frente.

Danny se quedó sorprendido con estas palabras.

¿Y bien?- Dijo Danny a Sam mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería- ¿qué opinas de nuestra nueva compañera?

Algo extraña, dijo ella- no dijo una sola palabra en toda la mañana, parece distante.

Bueno tal vez a tí no, pero me parece que sospecha algo

Por favor ¿como qué? si llegó apenas esta mañana, no creo que

Sam, durante la clase ella me dijo: "No eres lo que aparentas... " y "Estás ocultando algo, y voy a averiguar qué es..."

Danny creo que estás algo paranoico.

No lo sé pero creo que ella se trae algo entre manos...

En ese momento, Paulina y su grupito también se dirigían a almorzar, y parecían divertirse con algo que dijo Paulina en voz baja, ya que se oyeron carcajadas de parte del grupo.

Bien, si hay algo que me preocupa, es que Paulina la vea como un nuevo blanco- Sam veía furiosa a Paulina recordando los comentarios que hicieron sobre la nueva chica durante clases.

Aunque es algo extraño, como lo comentaste en clase, que haya un alumno nuevo a estas alturas del ciclo escolar, y a media mañana.-dijo Danny, pensativo.

Cambiando de tema- Sam y Danny entraron a la cafetería y tomaron asiento- Lo que en verdad me intriga son esas heridas que ví en los padres de Tucker, Danny, ¿qué podrá ser eso que los hirió?, y no solo a ellos, sino también a esos fantasmas.

Alice caminaba con su PDA en la mano y su bolsa del almuerzo y para rematar, una diadema, que, si no hubieran sido por el par de antenitas saliendo de los lados, buscando un sitio libre para sentarse a almorzar. En la mesa de Paulina, se oyeron más carcajadas- ¿Qué dicen chicas? ¿le damos la bienvenida?

Sam les miró, molesta por el escándalo que armaban- Hay no, ahí van, contra la chica nueva... En serio Danny, no sé qué le viste a Paulina.

Los demás alumnos voltearon a mirar, y formaron un círculo alrededor de ellas, sólo miraba a su alrededor... no dijo palabra alguna.

Miren a la nerd, veo que es otra que no puede separarse de sus aparatitos...Y traes un nuevo "juguetito"-dijo ella, refiriéndose a la diadema.

Danny, tenemos que hacer algo- susurró Sam

Muy bien, ya estoy en eso- Danny miró alrededor, buscando un buen sitio para transformarse cuando:

Paulina se acercó para arrebatarle la diadema, pero al tocarla recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, lo que provocó que soltara un gritito agudo y se le pusieran los cabellos de punta

¡¡¡TU!!! -gritó Paulina, frotándose la mano- ¿qué demonios hiciste?

Este es el modo en que evito que los alienígenas puedan leer mis pensamientos.- respondió con toda naturalidad, como quien comenta el clima

Todos los presentes, se quedaron mudos.

¿Alienígenas?- dijeron a su vez Danny y Sam.

Y sólo a una tonta chica superficial se le ocurriría tocar un instrumento metálico después de tocar constantemente su cabello, lo cargaste con electricidad estática, algo, que, pasaste por alto, desde luego- dijo - espero que no se te hayan freído las neuronas.

Paulina se quedó muda, abrió la boca para responder a lo que le acababan de decir, cuando de pronto, su cabello se esponjó, dándole un aspecto de puddle mal peinado.

¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!!- gritaron aterradas las demás chicas que acompañaban a Paulina y la arrastraron hacia los sanitarios, pues, ella, al parecer se encontraba en shock.

La concurrencia rió, Danny y Sam no sabían a ciencia cierta porqué, si por nuevo look de Paulina, o que una chica estrafalaria la hubiera puesto en su lugar.

¡Por!- se escuchó el juramento de Lancer del otro lado de la puerta, cuando pasó Paulina.

se quedó de pie, en medio del comedor, cuando Lancer entró-¡Quién ha sido el responsable de eso!

Todos voltearon a ver a Alice que seguía en medio del círculo.

¡¡¡Señorita !!! Pero esto es increíble, ¡¡¡El primer día y lo comienza dando problemas!!! -

Profesor, yo sólo-

Sin excusas- a la dirección, señorita- sentenció finalmente Lancer.

Alice sólo se encogió de hombros y salió detrás de Lancer.

Pobre chica, siento pena por ella- dijo Sam al fin- ¿Crees que podamos ayudarla?

No lo sé, ahora mismo Tucker...

Bien- dijo Sam, tomando su mochila- yo sí voy a ayudarla- El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo.

¿Y bien? -preguntó Danny al finalizar la jornada- Sam te saltaste las últimas clases.

Bien, Paulina dijo que sólo quería ver la diadema y ella le aplicó la descarga. se defendió diciendo que fue culpa de Paulina por ir a tocar sus cosas sin su permiso, y claro ya sabes que fue culpa de ella y lo admitió.

¿La castigaron?

Vaya, que el director sólo la ha puesto a sacudir borradores, no fue nada grave, ya que es su primer día y la dichosa diadema es como esas esferas de los museos, que sólo te ponen de punta el cabello, nada más, pasando por alto su fanatismo por los aliens, no creo que haya más problema.

Aliens?

Si, es una de esas fanáticas de los alienígenas, ya la oíste en el almuerzo, ya sabes, naves espaciales, avistamientos, círculos en campos de trigo…

Y... respecto a lo que me dijo en la mañana…

Danny, no creo que sospeche nada, pero me agradó el nuevo look de Paulina.

Bien, porque entre los ataques de fantasmas y Tucker…

No terminó Danny su frase cuando varios alumnos salieron corriendo de uno de los salones, gritando aterrados.

¡¡¡Fantasmas!!!

Oh, no, no otra vez… -dijo Danny, se ocultó detrás de Sam y se transformó en fantasma y se dirigió al salón, se sorprendió al ver a varios chicos y chicas tirados en el suelo, bastante pálidos.

Danny vio una forma verdosa, del tamaño de un gato, que estaba sobre una chica, la figura se percató de su presencia, y escapó inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo de nada. Quiso salir tras ella, pero otro chico a sus pies se quejó, y decidió ayudarlos.

Sam entró al salón, con el termo en las manos, pero se quedó muda al ver la escena

¿Danny, qué les pasó?

No lo sé, había… algo, como un gato, pero escapó.

Sam se acercó a una de las chicas y vio una herida en su brazo- Danny, mira esto-Danny se acercó, y vio lo que Sam le señalaba, revisó a los demás: todos tenían las mismas heridas.- No puede ser; esto es- pero o termnó la frase.

Un rayo le dio en la espalda a Danny, tomándolo por sorpresa y lanzándolo contra la pared.

¡¡¡Aléjate de los niños, fantasma!!!- gritó Maddie Fenton.

Danny se incorporó, y justo a tiempo para esquivar un nuevo disparo, ahora de Jack Fenton, y huyó de ahí.

¿Sam, estás bien?-preguntó Maddie -Sam asintió, todavía sorprendida- Será mejor que salgas de aquí, y reúnete con tus compañeros- Sam salió corriendo de ahí, preocupada por Danny y que lo culparían por el incidente.

Maddie, mira esto -Jack se acercó a revisar a una chica- está herida.

Jack, eso quiere decir que…

Ese chico fantasma ha comenzado a atacar.

********************************

Vaya, después de tanto tiempo, actualizo, lo siento, je, je. Un capítulo algo largo, pero acción no le ha faltado, ¿verdad?

Ahora, Danny estará en graves problemas, y sólo tiene a Sam de su lado.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. X3

¡¡¡Ciao!!!


End file.
